Son como niños
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "El rugido de Inuyasha se escuchó por todo el claro, la mirada dorada y fría se posó en aquel que osaba llamarlo de semejante manera; pero antes de que pudiera articular cualquier oración el medio demonio soltó una maldición tapándose el ojo— mierda, el lente otra vez. —¡Corten! —La voz del director mandó a todos a relajar sus posturas tensas..."Regalo de cumple para Onmyuji.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor:** Regalo adelantado de cumpleaños para Onmyuji, te amo hermosa *o* espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo~

**Advertencia:**OoC al por mayor (?)

杀生丸

—Sesshômaru ¡maldito bastardo! —el rugido de Inuyasha se escuchó por todo el claro, la mirada dorada y fría se posó en aquel que osaba llamarlo de semejante manera; pero antes de que pudiera articular cualquier oración el medio demonio soltó una maldición tapándose el ojo— mierda, el lente otra vez.

—¡Corten! —La voz del director mandó a todos a relajar sus posturas tensas—, cinco minutos. Descanso de cinco minutos.

Sesshômaru sonrió mientras negaba para sí mismo, si seguían así terminarían después del anochecer la escena del secuestro de Kagome y aunque tenía mejores cosas que hacer había alguien quien le hacia las horas más llevaderas.

—¡Vamos a jugar!— Rin imitó su gesto tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo lejos, pero el adolescente la detuvo antes de dar unos cuantos pasos.

—Nos falta una escena todavía— la regañó con tono juguetón mientras la jalaba para que arreglaran su cabello— así que es mejor acomodar esto.

En medio del tumulto las chicas estaban siendo retocadas en maquillaje mientras que ha Miroku le acomodaban el vestuario intentando que este no se deslizara lejos de como la escena lo requería.

—No puedo creer que aún sigamos aquí— gruñó de mala manera tronando los huesos de su cuello—, hace calor como en el mismo infierno.

—No te quejes, tu no llevas todo este cuero sintético encima— Sango bufó a su vez intentando que el traje de exterminadora se despegará de su piel.

—Créeme, si yo tuviera que usar eso otro sería nuestro horario— Miroku le guiñó un ojo a la que era su pareja en pantalla, pero no medito que tras él había un chico celosamente quisquilloso que no dudo en darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Hay niños aquí— Sesshômaru habló desde detrás de Inuyasha mientras cepillaban las largas hebras color plata.

El ojiazul roló los ojos empujando al protagonista de la historia, sino fuera porque tardaban tres horas en colocarle mechón por mechón ya le habría dado una buena tunda. Eso sin contar que le arrancaría las orejas de perro que tenía sobre la cabeza.

—¿Podemos jugar _Outlas_* otra vez? —Rin jaló del traje blanco de su guardián ficticio que había adoptado ese papel en la vida real— ¿por favor?

—Ese juego no es para niñas— Kagome abrió sólo uno de sus ojos para verla, pero la niña le frunció el ceño con enojo. ¡Ella quería jugar!

—Cuando terminemos la escena— Sesshômaru contestó dejando de lado a la protagonista quien gruñó enterrando la cabeza en uno de sus libros de acertijos matemáticos cuando la maquilladora terminó con su rostro.

«Es una malcriada», pensó ella mirando a la niña, quien sonrió perversamente en su dirección. Shippô la miró sin darle mucha importancia mientras volvía a su pequeño libro, tenía que ponerse al día con sus deberes y debía hacerlo pronto.

Un ruido en uno de los camerinos cercanos distrajo al grupo de descanso en tanto una canción conocida por todos salía con fuerza.

—Rata de dos pataaaas

—Te estoy hablando a tiiiiiiiii.

¿Kikyô y Kagura?

—Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito—ambas voces se unieron en la parte final de la canción mientras los perros que hacían de lobos en pantalla aullaban a la par de las dos actrices.

—¡Oigan!— Kôga gruñó desde la puerta de su camerino, tenía solamente una de las orejas de utilería colocada correctamente en tanto el flequillo se balanceaba a medio poner mientras que su estilista lanzaba maldiciones al fondo. El moreno ajeno a ello agitó el brazo derecho en amenaza— ¡Intentamos ensayar por aquí!

—¡Practicamos también!

—¡Es contaminación auditiva! — Replicó Kôga cerrando de golpe la puerta, con tan mala suerte que su cola falsa quedó atorada en ella.

Ante la escena frente a ellos, el resto empezó a reír a carcajadas aunque dicho sonido que murió cuando el director anunció que el descanso había terminado.

—Rin.— Sesshômaru llamó a la niña remplazando su sonrisa con una fría mirada, lo que le indicó a la pequeña que era momento de estar en su personaje.

—¡Voy, señor Sesshômaru!— Dio saltitos tras él.

Inuyasha suspiró con cansancio estirando la mano para tomar a Colmillo de Acero, que era casi tan pesado como si un luchador estuviera sobre su brazo, ¡pudieron haberla hecho más ligera! Pero no, era el protagonista, así que debía joderse y aguantar; la paga lo valía. Por su parte Kagome se quitó los lentes que había usado para leer sus acertijos y puso su mejor cara de enamorada.

—Vamos Inuyasha.

—Keh— gruñó el aludido activando el sensor de movimiento de sus orejas.

—Eres tan gruñón como tu personaje— replicó Kagome perdiendo la sonrisa de golpe.

Miroku se acercó corriendo a Sango con la cara mortalmente seria mientras la miraba.

—Espera— sin vacilación manoseó el trasero de la exterminadora con cara soñadora—, ah, se siente bien hacer esto.

—Vamos a grabar de una vez— Sango lo golpeó con Hiraikotsu, olvidandolo en medio del prado donde era la locación.

—Escena de pelea número ciento cincuenta y cinco— el director les indicó con un grito cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones.

—Sesshômaru ¡maldito bastardo!— Inuyasha rugió mirando al aludido que se dedicó a observarlo con una fría mirada.

—Rin— habló el mayor sin apartar sus ojos del medio demonio— no mires.

La niña inmediatamente se puso las manos en los ojos empezando a balancearse con sus pies mientras tanto la batalla perfectamente sincronizada empezaba.

—¡Cuidado! — La voz de uno de los ayudantes de escena se escuchó por el megáfono—¡Entei se escapó!

El caballo blanco galopó por todo el set fuera de control haciendo que los actores hicieran todo lo posible por alejarse de su camino. Aunque solo una quedó en el lugar completamente ajena a todo.

—¡Rin! —Sango gritó el nombre de la niña cuando el animal se dirigía hacia ella—¡corre!

Lo que todos tenían claro era que por más ruido que hicieran ella tenía indicaciones de no moverse, posiblemente creía que todo era parte de la escena. Un borrón fue lo único que vieron antes de que Sesshômaru la sacara del camino soltando una maldición en el proceso, pudo jurar que su brazo hacia un sonido para nada bonito en tanto el dolor le recorría hasta el cuello cuando cayó al césped.

—¡¿Quién lo dejó salir?! —El director gritó colérico esperando que el responsable admitiera su error, pero nadie levantó la mano es más ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar.

—¡Sesshômaru!— Rin gritó al ver la mueca de dolor en las facciones del muchacho—, ¡está herido!

Varios médicos se acercaron a examinarlo mientras que a Inuyasha le daban ganas de arrancarse cada cabello falso que traía, ¿qué otra cosa podía salir mal? Eso los estaba retrasando demasiado y la temporada ya tenía fecha de estreno. Si Sesshômaru iba a necesitar un forzoso descanso estaban mucho más jodidos todavía; deberían darse una limpia con todos los árboles que encontraran.

—¡Dime que fue el izquierdo!

—¡Jodete, cabron!— Contestó Sesshômaru desde su posición donde uno de los médicos lo examinaba y sin preámbulo reacomodó a la brava la posición natural del brazo.

Rin corrió por entre todos en el set y más ligera que una pluma le propinó una patada en la entrepierna a Inuyasha, quien de inmediato se dobló por el dolor soltando quejidos por lo bajo.

—¡Tonto!

Miroku miró la escena tapándose por sí a la chiquilla se le ocurría mirar en su dirección. Y debía aclarar que no le tenía miedo, no señor era pura y simple precaución, quería descendencia en algunos años; gracias a los dioses la pequeña regresó de inmediato abrazándose a su guardián con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shippô estaba completamente aterrado en brazos de Kagome, desde que había filmado un comercial con caballos el pequeño había quedado traumatizado con ellos porque masticaron su cabello; pero debido a su posición divisó a lo lejos el como Kanna le extendía la mano discretamente a Naraku, el cual depositó un billete en su palma con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora sé porque lo llaman pedófilo.— Kagome negó un poco divertida de la situación, distraídamente tranquilizando al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Y ella es medio asaltatumbas—Sango aportó algo a la conversación haciendo que Shippô se preguntara a que se referían con eso—, se llevan diez, ¿no?

—Puede escucharlas perfectamente— el monje habló con total calma y como si sus palabras fueran una orden el ambarino los taladro con la mirada.

—No quieres saber lo que dicen de ti, diva— gruñó en dirección de la protagonista.

Antes de que Kagome contestara unos brazos la tomaron por detrás dándole la vuelta. Los preocupados ojos de Kikyô la observaron de arriba a abajo y sin más la besó en los labios.

—¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?— Preguntó después de asegurarse de que su novia no tuviera ninguna herida.

—Alguien dejó salir a Entei fuera de control— Sango explicó por Kagome de manera rápida, ya que su amiga estaba sonrojada ante la muestra de cariño de la morena—, Sesshômaru sacó a Rin de su camino y ahora posiblemente tiene algo roto.

—Genial— el sarcasmo que acompañó la voz de Kôga no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Naraku llegó junto con Kanna, Hakudoshi y Kohaku, los últimos dos se miraban blancos como el papel.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Kagura gruñó en su dirección—, ¿por qué te llevaste a los niños?

—Ya mujer, no dramatices —el susodicho le restó importancia abrazando a sus gemelos—, no deberías preocuparte. Estaban conmigo.

—Por eso me preocupo— murmuró para sí al ver a su marido con esa sonrisa tan famosa en su personaje; aunque ella bien sabía que tenía más realidad que fantasía, algo había hecho y no quería ni imaginar que fue.

—Mamá, guarda esto —Kanna le extendió un billete de quinientos con una sonrisa en tanto batía sus pestañas de forma inocente—, por favor.

—¿Tu padre te los dio?

—Los encontré— musitó la niña con malicia.

—Filmáremos las escenas con Naraku y los niños— el director apuntó algo en un papel para después ir con su antagonista lastimado—, los demás pueden retirarse por hoy.

Nadie podía estar más de acuerdo con el director, el único que gruñó en su interior fue Naraku quien miraba sonreír a su hija con evidente éxtasis. A él le habían jodido sus planes y ella aun así tenía quinientos dólares en su cartera.

«Niña de Satán», pensó con algo que no quiso reconocer como orgullo, al menos no del todo.«Es mi digna heredera».

杀生丸

*:Videojuego de terror.

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "cómo manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
